1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a split sleeve attachment for positioning about a bait casting reel line spool and the quantity line thereon after a cast of line from the reel has been made with an associated rod. The remaining line is then wound on the spool over the attachment and attachment lightly frictionally grips the spool and the amount of line remaining wound thereon beneath the attachment to prevent the backlash of line upon the reel beneath the attachment during subsequent casting operations.
2. Description of Related Art
The attachment of the instant invention has the general structure and appearance of a partial cylindrical napkin holder and other split sleeve-type structures. However, the attachment of the instant invention is of a wall thickness and resiliency to lightly frictionally grip the outer convolutions of fishing line on a bait casting reel line spool after a predetermined amount of line has been unwound from the spool (as in a casting operation) and the attachment has been radially engaged about the spool and line remaining.